No todo es tan fácil
by xxayamexx1
Summary: Emil se ha mudado de ciudad después de un grave accidente en su familia como un cambio de aires. Aunque no está de acuerdo, se resigna y decide comenzar una nueva etapa con nuevos y extraños amigos, pero, como todos saben, la vida no es tan fácil. Emil va a tener que superar muchas cosas, entre ellas traumáticas, si quiere llegar a ser feliz. HongIce (Reescrito)


**Advertencias: AU, yaoi, bullying. **

**Wy será la misma Wy, no sé que nombre ponerle xD**

**Aleix -las islas Feroe**

**Michele Bonnefoy -Seychelles**

**Romeo Vargas – Seborga**

**Lily – La pequeña liechtenstein ( o como se escriba xD )**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. **

**Parejas: HongIce (Principal) DenNor, SweFin, RoChu, Corea del sur x Japón, Seychelles x Seborga y Liechtenstein x Bielorrusia (Secundarias) AusHun (de pasada, mencionada)**

* * *

><p>El joven no podía estar más cabreado con su madre. Vale que era importante para ella hacer este cambio de aires, vale que estaba muy mal por la muerte de su marido y vale que todos estaban tristes pero de ahí a, prácticamente, obligarlo a él y a su hermano a mudarse ya era otra cosa muy distinta. No quería hablar con ella en estos momentos. Daba igual que su hermano insistiera, no quería y punto. Iba a dejar sus pocos amigos aquí, en Islandia, para irse a Noruega.<p>

Noruega le gustaba, claro que sí, lo consideraba un país muy bello y bastante parecido a Islandia pero era un cambio muy brusco de aires y estaría en un país distinto. Ya había ido allí de vacaciones y conocía la ciudad más o menos, eso le daba un pequeño punto pero seguía sin gustarle la idea.

Su hermano mayor, Lukas, había nacido allí. Le era de su agrado el volver a ver la ciudad que lo vio nacer. Trataba de ocultarlo por su hermano menor pero, aun así, Emil sabía muy bien que Lukas deseaba volver a donde creció unos tres años de su vida.

La madre de ambos, Emily, les comunicó eso hace tan solo unas horas. Lo peor de todo y la razón de su estado era que se iban en tres días. ¡Se lo había dicho ya cuando estaba todo preparado! ¡No era justo! Emil estaba muy cabreado con su madre por eso.

-Emil. -Llamó su hermano -Baja a cenar.

-No.

-No puedes estar sin cenar. -Escuchó como su hermano suspiraba. -Mamá ha echo mal, se siente mal por eso, baja. -Emil pareció pensarlo mejor al saber que su madre estaba triste por haberla ignorado desde que se lo dijo y, la verdad, tenía mucha hambre. Quiso mentir y decir que no quería comer pero un ruido de su estómago lo delató. Lukas levantó una ceja sin cambiar su expresión fría.

-No me vayas a decir que no tienes hambre, baja, vamos.

-De acuerdo...-Emil terminó por rendirse ante su hermano y se levantó para irse a cenar y hablar con su madre.

-Emil, una cosa más. -Lukas lo detuvo. Ambos se sostenían la mirada por unos cortos segundo antes de que el mayor continuara. -Dime hermano mayor.

-¡No voy ha hacer eso! -Gritó sonrojado.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ambos bajaron del cuarto del más pequeño. Uno tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro ante su logro y el otro estaba sonrojado hasta en las orejas. Lukas había insistido una y otra vez hasta que consiguió que, con una voz adorable y un pequeño sonrojo, le dijera hermano mayor. Le fue satisfecho el capricho y le dejo bajar a cenar con una pequeña sonrisa. Emil se había prometido a si mismo no volver a decirlo.

Cuando Emily los vio su rostro se tornó de sorpresa. Se levantó de la silla y abrazó a sus hijos quienes, en silencio, se dejaron abrazar. Los abrazos de su madre eran cálidos y tiernos. Cuando se separó de sus hijos los miró triste y pidió que la perdonaran por no decir nada, que la entendieran. Ambos asintieron, no quedaba otra.

La muerte Steil, el padre de ambos, tan solo hace un año había dejado a la familia muy triste. Con su muerte en un accidente de tráfico, había dejado un enorme hueco que sería difícil, por no decir imposible, de rellenar de nuevo. Era un hombre muy querido por su familia, de eso no había ninguna duda.

Se sentaron en la mesa y comieron en silencio. Ninguno era de hablar mucho por lo que siempre habían sido comidas silenciosas. La madre los mirada con una sonrisa, un poco más tranquila de haber conseguido el perdón de Emil, quien le aseguró de que ya se acostumbraría a su nuevo hogar para hacerla feliz. Quería salir de la ciudad que vio morir a su marido, quería cambiar de aires y, sobretodo, rehacer su vida.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Emil debía prepararse las maletas para irse. Después de cenar lavó su plato y llamó a sus amigos. Mañana quedarían todos para darle una despedida digna a Emil y le ayudarían con sus maletas. Estuvo hablando con ellos hasta muy tarde y les aseguro que seguirían en contacto a través de mensajes y por el blog en el que todos estaban registrados.

Por acostarse tarde, le costó bastante levantarse. Lukas fue a despertarlo y lo primero que le dijo fue que le dijera hermano, pero Emil no se levantaba nunca de buen humor y después de sonrojarse lo mandó al diablo. Se duchó como todas las mañanas y salió a desayunar. Una hora después ya estaba vestido y sus amigos habían picado al timbre para llevarlo al por ahí.

-¡Emil! -Gritó una chica. -¡No te vayas!

-Qu-Quita...De...Encima... -Intentó decir mientras cogía aire ante el poderoso abrazo de su amiga. -Wy, déjame respirar.

-¡No puedes dejarme ante un depravado como el! -Aleix la miró mal. -No es que te necesite para algo... ¡Pero haces que este pervertido se aleje de mi!

-Debo hacerlo, Wy, pero ya dije que mantendría contacto.

-Wy, deja a Emil, hagamos esto más llevadero para todos. -Dijo el rubio, Aleix -Él está triste por tener que irse, no se lo hagas más difícil. El echo de que se vaya no significa que deje de ser nuestro amigo, ¡Y no soy un pervertido! Soy todo un caballero. -Emil lo miró y luego le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento, Wy los miró y se apartó.

-De acuerdo, pero llama siempre que puedas. ¡Pero no es que vaya a estar preocupada! -Sonrieron, no se podía hacer nada.

Lukas observaba a su hermano y sus amigos desde lejos. Conocía a los amigos de su hermano desde hacía mucho. Eran amigos de la infancia. Emil era algo antisocial y siempre le ha costado hacer amigos, los únicos que tiene eran ellos dos. Sentía algo de pena por él, esperaba que en su nueva escuela pudiera hacer amigos, ni que fuera uno, para no sentirse solo. La suerte es que vendría un día antes de empezar el curso, así que no lo pillaría a mitad. Eso o haría quizás un poco más fácil.

Emil y sus amigos fueron por el parque y después a una heladería. Wy hablaba y hablaba y no había quien se atreviera a callarla, cuando se enfadaba de verdad era terrible y ambos lo sabían. Aleix escuchaba atento, o eso aparentaba, pues en verdad su mente estaba en otra parte. Emil simplemente miraba a la chica hablar sin decir nada, como siempre. Wy no parecía notar nada de nada.

-Chicos, debo hacer las maletas. ¿Me ayudáis?

-Claro que sí, Wy, vamos.

-Los chicos sois de verdad unos inútiles -Dijo -No sabéis ni doblar calcetines.

-Oye, yo si sé hacer eso... -Susurró Aleix, Emil suspiró.

-No, no sabes. Eres un inútil para nada. -Bromeó Wy. Después se fue corriendo hacia la casa de Emil. Ambos la siguieron de cerca y así, corriendo, llegaron en quince minutos tan solo.

Emily los recibió con una sonrisa. Estaba almacenando algunas cosas con ayuda de Lukas quien aseguraba ya haber hablado con sus compañeros sobre la mudanza. Emil subió a su cuarto, sacó una maleta grande que siempre era utilizada para las vacaciones, y esperó haber que podía meter dentro. Aleix y Wy iban sacando ropa y algunas otras cosas. Todo no se lo podía llevar, eso era seguro, así que debía elegir bien.

Wy le iba indicando que le parecía mejor y que camiseta le gustaba mas. Solo había un problema. Habían seleccionado solo camisetas y Emil necesitaba otras cosas para vestirse. La chica se disculpó algo avergonzada mientras Aleix reía y empezaron con los pantalones. Emil se encontraba feliz, se iba a ir dentro de muy poco pero, al menos, los últimos momentos con sus amigos eran muy felices y llenos de risas, como él quería que fueran.

Al final, tras muchos esfuerzos por elegir la ropa y de casi olvidarse de la ropa interior, terminaron la maleta. Los chicos estaban cansados y, al ver eso, Emily los invitó a comer como agradecimiento por la ayuda. Los chicos no dudaron en aceptar pues la comida de la madre de Emil y Lukas era deliciosa.

-Me alegra que hayáis ayudado a Emil con la maleta. -Dijo Emily con una sonrisa.

-No es nada, señora, es nuestro amigo y queríamos pasar tiempo con él. -Dijo Aleix.

-La verdad, ha sido porque es demasiado inútil como para hacer la maleta solo, no porque quiera pasar tiempo con él. -Wy dijo.

-¡Cállate!

Emily los miraba reírse con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro. Desde la muerte de su marido, Emil ha estado distinto. Emil era un chico alegre y sonriente pero, al ver morir a su padre, cambió por completo y se cerró en si mismo. Su padre murió protegiendo a su hijo, este lo vio morir y decir sus últimas palabras. Emil aun no ha superado, igual que ella, la muerte de Steil. Todos sabían eso, debían ser pacientes.

Al terminar de comer los chicos se fueron cada uno a sus casas. Emil subió a su cuarto y abrazó el peluche de frailecillo que tenía desde que era pequeño y se quedó dormido así. Lukas entró y, al ver que su hermano estaba durmiendo, sacó el móvil y le hizo una fotografía. Se sentó al borde de la cama del menor y le contemplo dormir. Acarició sus cabellos platinos suavemente. En su mente estaba la imagen de Emil con una sonrisa llamándolo hermano mayor, como lo hacía antes de todo esto.

En el funeral de Steil, Ni él ni Emil lloraron. La personalidad de Lukas le impedía llorar frente a tanta gente, por lo que cuando estuvo solo en su cuarto lloró en silencio. Emil aun seguía en shock y, Lukas sabe muy bien, no lloró jamás. Emil sigue guardando el dolor y la culpa por la muerte de su padre. No quiere llorar aunque lo deseé pues sería lo mejor, liberar todo el sufrimiento que ha estado acumulando desde entonces.

Se levantó y se quedó un rato observando la maleta de su hermano. La abrió un momento y vio que dentro estaba la foto de toda la familia, tomada unos meses antes del trágico accidente. Cerró de nuevo la maleta y dirigió una última mirada a su hermano y salió del cuarto. Emil no se había enterado de la presencia de su hermano, estaba profundamente dormido y no despertaría en algunas horas.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

El día de la partida a Noruega había llegado por fin. Estaban en el aeropuerto esperando a que llegara el avión que los llevaría a su nueva ciudad. Ya estaba todo hablado y asumido, era un paso importante que dar en la familia. Todos lo sabían. La madre regresó con todo listo y después de unos treinta minutos se anunció que el avión ya estaba listo para ser abordado por los pasajeros.

Los amigos de Emil se habían despedido antes de que marcharan al aeropuerto. Wy estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar, pero se aguantó las ganas para no hacer la despedida más triste de lo que ya era de por si. Aleix estaba más o menos igual, solo lo disimulaba mejor. Emil agradeció a sus amigos y salió junto a su familia.

Decir que estaba nervioso era decir poco, muy poco. Llegarían en unas horas a Noruega y mañana empezaría las clases en una nueva escuela. Según la información que había podido obtener por internet, la escuela era muy conocida por haber muchos estudiantes de diferentes países del mundo con un nivel alto. Emil tenía nivel para entrar en esa escuela, sus notas, todo excelentes y notables, lo mostraban.

-Emil, no estés nervioso, hermano mayor está aquí. -Dijo Lukas, Emil se sonrojó. -Di '' hermano mayor ''.

-No quiero.

-Dilo, vamos.

-Me niego, calla.

-Di '' hermano mayor te quiero mucho ''.

-¡Eso mucho menos! -Gritó, bufó y miró a otro lado. -Además, ya sabes que te quiero... -Lukas abrió los ojos con algo de sorpresa y sonrió. Apretó la mejilla de Emil con algo de fuerza y lo miró con su habitual cara fría.

-Te faltó el hermano mayor.

-¡Cállate!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

La nueva casa era algo más grande que la anterior, de dos pisos y de colores pálidos con un pequeño jardín. Era una casa bastante bonita. Cuando entraron, pudieron comprobar que la belleza de la casa no solo era exterior, sino también interior. Emil y Lukas parecían muy complacidos con la casa nueva. Era, definitivamente, cómoda y de sus gustos.

Dejaron las maletas cada uno en sus nuevos cuartos. Tendrían mucho tiempo para acomodar todas las cosas en su sitio, ahora era momento de hacer lo más importante. Explorar la casa y saludad los vecinos de enfrente. Emily había insistido mucho en que debían hacer eso para dar una buena impresión.

La distribución de la casa era bastante distinta a la vieja, por lo que les costaba un poco, sobretodo a Emil, entenderse bien con el ambiente y saber donde estaban los baños, la cocina o el comedor. Se perdió una vez por la casa y tuvo que caminar de vuelta sin saber donde demonios estaba. Al parecer, era un cuarto o un segundo comedor. A saber para que usarían eso.

Llamó a Aleix para contarle sobre la nueva casa y como era la ciudad. El chico lo escuchaba contento de que Emil le hubiera llamado tal y como dijo que haría cuando llegase. Escuchó todo hasta que Emil se vio obligado a cortar ante un potente grito de su madre de que fueran a saludar a los vecinos y les dieran algo de comida que había preparado.

-Mamá, eso puede ser más tarde. -Dijo Emil, no tenía ganas de ir.

-Hazme caso hijo, ve con tu hermano a saludar a los vecinos. -Lukas miró a su madre y suspiró. Cogió la comida de su madre y se llevó a rastras a su hermano hacia la casa de enfrente.

-Emil, ve. -Le dio la comida y le dio un pequeño empujón.

-¿¡Porque yo!?

-Mamá te ha dicho a ti.

-A dicho a los dos. -Le pasó la comida a Lukas y picó a la puerta. A Lukas no le quedó otra cosa que quedarse y saludar a los vecinos. Su plan de escape había fallado.

Una voz un poco femenina se escuchó gritar que ahora habría la puerta. Luego, algo confusos, escucharon otras voces hablar en un idioma desconocido. Ambos hermanos se miraron entre ellos durante unos instantes y miraron la casa. Cuando la puerta se abrió, un joven chino, delgado con coleta había salido. El asiático se les quedó mirando durante unos instantes y luego sonrió.

-¡Aru! Vosotros debéis ser los nuevos vecinos que se decía que vendrían pronto. -Dijo el chino. -Que amables... Muchas gracias. Pasad, os voy a dar algo de bienvenida, aru.

-No hace falta... Señor. -Murmuró Emil, pero el chino negó con y les obligo a pasar.

La casa tenía un aire muy fuerte de influencia asiática. Adivinaban que eran concretamente de China por las pinturas que colgaban de dragones. Una chica salió a ver quienes eran los visitantes y cuando los vio sonrió y gritó algo en chino. Inmediatamente, salió otro mucho más alto con aspecto infantil y sonrisa permanente.

-¡Sois los nuevos! -Gritó el chico. -Mi nombre es Im Yong Soo, encantado.

-Yo soy Mei, encantada. El chico que los ha atendido es el mayor de todos nosotros, su nombre es Yao.

-¡Aru! Se me olvido presentarme... Perdón. -Emil no podía creer que era el mayor, no podía ser.

-No pasa nada. -Habló Lukas, como si nada. -Soy Lukas Bondevik y mi hermano pequeño es Emil Steilsson.

-Sois hermanos pero tenéis apellidos diferentes, eso es raro. -Comentó sin pensar Yong Soo ganándose un golpe por parte de Mei. -¡Ah! ¡Eso hace daño!

-¡Piensa antes de abrir esa boca!

-Medio hermanos... -Murmuró Emil. -Hermanos por parte de madre.

-Ya veo, aru. Eso explica todo. Igualmente, os parecéis mucho. -Yao les dio algo como regalo, era comida china. -Bien, estoy encantado de veros. Sois muy educados aru... ah... estos jóvenes...aru.

-Yao, falta Jia Long. -Comentó Mei. -Se ha ido a buscar un nuevo videojuego y aun no ha vuelto.

-Este chico, en fin, ya os conocerá otro día. Es una pena que no esté aquí. Por cierto aru, ¿A qué escuela vas a ir?

-W academy. -Murmuró recordando el nombre tan extraño de su nueva escuela. La anterior, tenía un nombre más normal que ese, de eso estaba cien por cien seguro.

-¡Aru! -Gritó Yao. -Entonces os podréis ver todos mañana, mis hermanos y Yong Soo van a ir a esa escuela también. -Emil abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Sus vecinos irían a la misma escuela. No sabía si eso debía ser algo bueno o malo, no tenía ni idea.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Emily estaba muy complacida con sus hijos por haber cumplido con los vecinos. La comida china que les había dado Yao resultó ser deliciosa. Jamás habían probado comida de Asia, por lo que el sabor les resulto extraño, pero bueno. Esperaba que les gustara la comida que se les había dado igual que a ellos les gustó la china.

Lukas y Emil se hicieron un lio para comer aquellos fideos tan largos y tan finos. Emily estuvo riendo durante mucho tiempo al ver el cabreo de Lukas y los suspiros de Emil por comer, pero al final terminaron. El sabor compensaba lo difícil que era poder comer unos fideos tan largos.

Emil lavó los platos mientras su madre empezaba, con Lukas, a acomodar pequeñas cosas que estaban en las maletas como fotos, figuras o libros. Cuando terminó de lavar y limpiar la cocina les ayudó a colocar todo en su sitio. Después, vieron que programas daban en la tele que pudieran gustarles a ambos. Pillaron una canal de películas de miedo. Lukas se robó el mando para que Emil no cambiara y, así, terminaron viendo una película de terror.

No estaba mal la película pero era un poco sangrienta para el gusto de Emil. En cada escena de sangre, este cerraba los ojos y hacia gestos de asco que enternecían a Lukas. Emil no lo admitiría, pero esa película empezaba a darle terror. Tenía un cojín entre sus brazos que apretaba en cada escena fuerte para evitar gritar y parecer que no le daba miedo, pero a los increíbles ojos de Lukas no se les escapaba nada.

-Si me dices hermano mayor te protejo de ese monstruo. -Propuso con voz monótona.

-No lo diré.

-Entonces que pases miedo.

-De acuerdo...

Cuando la película terminó, ayudaron a su madre a hacer la cena y pasar un poco de tiempo en familia. Luego, Emil fue a su cuarto a prepararlo todo para el día de mañana en su nuevo instituto. Los efectos de la película aun seguían en él, pero debía ser fuerte. No iba a acudir con dieciséis años que tenía a su hermano. No señor.

Se metió en la cama después de preparar su mochila y su uniforme. Al mínimo ruido saltó, no debía haber visto la película con su hermano. Bufó molesto e intentó dormir, pero le era imposible. Como si supiera lo que pasaba, Lukas entró al cuarto de su hermano y sonrió de lado.

-Dilo.

-Her...Hermano...Mayor...

-Eso está mejor. -Se acercó a la cama de Emil y se metió en ella. -Siempre le has tenido miedo a esas películas... No hay monstruos. Hermano mayor los ha echado todos. -Emil se sonrojó ligeramente y susurró que ya no era un niño pequeño. Eso sí, se quedó dormido en poco tiempo.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Me gustaría poder leer muchas opiniones al respecto y saber en que debo mejorar y en que no. Este fin ya lo subí pero perdí el hilo por completo y decidí reconstruirlo de nuevo. He empezado con la personalidad de Wy, alguien me dijo que era tsundere así que la he hecho algo así. **

**Espero que os haya gustado. **


End file.
